villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bangray
Bangray is a Megabeast Hunter who hunts Giant Animals across the galaxy and a major antagonist in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He travels to Earth for his 100th hunt, Cube Whale. History ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' Having previously hunted 99 Giant Animals across the galaxy, Bangray travels to Earth for his 100th hunt, seeking to hunt down Cube Whale. He attempted to throw Yamato Kazakiri into despair by creating a memory of her after scanning Yamato's mind before killing the memory. Realizing that the memory of his mother is something he will never forget, Yamato becomes Zyuoh Eagle and charges at Bangray in anger for messing with his memory. Bangray then scan Zyuogh Shark's memory to summon Amigard and Trumpus to cover him as he takes his leave. Impressed with his abilities, Ginis invited Bangray to join Deathgalien and participate in their Blood Game but the Megabeast Hunter refused. Bangray soon begins searching for the Link Cube, an artifact that links Zyuland and the human world, as it has the power to release Cube Whale. In addition to facing opposition from the Zyuohgers, he soon encountered another competitor for possession of the cube when the space pirate Captain Marvelous aka Gokai Red comes to Earth seeking to claim it as well. To provide assistance for himself in claiming the cube, Bangray summoned an army of revived past foes of the Super Sentai comprised of Doukoku Chimatsuri, Brajira of the Messiah, Enter, Escape, Deboth and Emperor Z, as well as Gokdos Gill. However, they were defeated by the combined powers of the Zyuohgers and Gokaigers. Bangray was later defeated by the Zyuohgers using Zyuoh Final. Asking Quval to give him a hand, the Deathgalien instead stole his hand to gain his memory scan powers. Eating a Continue Medal to grow giant, Bangray faced off against the Zyuohgers in their mecha, but was destroyed by Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Quval would later use his hand as part of his bid to get revenge against Ginis by summoning memory constructs of the Zyuohgers and their past foes. However, Ginis caught on to Quval's plan and revealed his true power to his former subordinate, prompting Quval to attempt to destroy the planet to appease Ginis and prevent the Deathgalien leader from killing him. Bangray's hand was later destroyed along with Quval at the hands of the Zyuohgers. ''Zyuohger vs. Ninninger'' Bangray was later revived by Gillmarda alongside four other villains to fight the Zyuohgers and Ninningers. He was destroyed by the combined powers of Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Tiger, ShiroNinger and MomoNinger. Trivia *His appearance bears a resemblance to Cthulhu from the works of HP Lovecraft. *He is the only major villain in Zyuoranger main series that has no direct affiliations to Deathgalien, mainly because he refused to join them. Even so, he could be still considered as an associate since he worked with Quval in spite of not participating the Blood Game anymore. *His design bear a strong resemblance with Bacchus Gill and Deratsueigar from Gokaiger. *His role in the series is similar to Bio Hunter Silva from Bioman and Sir Cowler from Flashman. *His ability to make copies of past Sentai characters, rivalry with the red sentai of the group, and independence of the main villain group is reminisent of Basco ta Jolokia from Gokaiger. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Rogues Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Revived Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Abusers Category:Poachers Category:Pure Evil Category:Neutral Evil